Printers are frequently used to receive digital image data from an image source and men print that data on a print medium to form a printed image. During printing, however, the actual location of drops deposited on the printing medium may become misplaced resulting in a location error know as scan axis directionality (“SAD”). Other printing errors may also result thereby creating a relatively less desirable print quality.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.